Someone to See
by MugiwaraAkagamiKaizoku
Summary: The Doctor has done terrible things. Things that come to surface when visiting a town called Mercy. But there's one person who knows it. Nearly all of the things he has done in the past. So when The Doctor begins his rant, Jack Harkness knows exactly what to do. Set in 'A Town Called Mercy'. Eleventh Doctor. Spanking/Nonslash. Some swearing.


**Someone to See.**

Summary: _The Doctor has done terrible things. Things that come to surface when visiting a town called Mercy. But there's one person who knows it. Nearly all of the things he has done in the past. So when The Doctor begins his rant, Jack Harkness knows exactly what to do._

_(Spanking/Nonslash. Some swearing.)_

_**Non slash spanking fic.**_

**_Yeah, so...I just finished watching a Town Called Mercy...and this just popped into my head. Ok? No hate, no flame. Please..._**  
**_I don't really know loads about the interior layout of Torchwood, so...apologies in advance if I get anything wrong. XD_**  
**_This was just a one shot._**  
**_NO more chapters. ^^_**  
**_Hope you liked, PLEASE review. xD_**

**_MugiwaraAkagamiKaizoku_**

* * *

"Get over. That. Line!" The Doctor insisted as he all but threw the doctor to the floor over the line in front of him. Turning around, he walked back a few paces and in one swift spontaneous move, he grabbed a gun from the holster of a nearby man, causing shocked cries from everyone around him as he lifted the gun and pointed it at the face of the now standing doctor, who was still on the other side of the line.

"You wouldn't." He stated, swallowing nervously as a bead of sweat rolled over the tattoo mark on one side of his face.

The Doctor cocked the gun back, his face impassive. "I genuinely don't know." He answered flatly, rage building at the edges of his voice.

Amy's face registered horror as she realised how he washolding the gun steady, but as one who was not entirely used to holding a gun. As though he hadn't held one in a long time.

"Doctor..." Isaac called calmly, nerves lacing his texan sounding voice. "Doctor." He repeated.

The Doctor swung round and aimed his gun at the rest of them, making them all duck for cover. Amy, meanwhile, stood up straight and fired her gun in the air. "Let him come back, Doctor." She told him firmly.

"Or what?" The Doctor challenged, his voice almost uncaring. "You won't _shoot _me Amy."

"How do _you_know?" She questioned, overlapping his voice at the end of his sentence whilst she cocked her gun back. "Maybe I've changed. I mean clearly you've been taking stupid lessons since I saw you last-" She screamed a little as she accidently fired the gun at the floor. Once, and once more.

"Anyone who isn't American...Drop, your gun." Isaac stated, pointing at Amy in particular as the Doctor strode up to her.

"We could save everyone right now, we could end this, right. Now." He emphasized.

"This is not how we roll, and you know it. What's happened to you Doctor? When did killing someone become an option?" Amy questioned, sounding as though she was almost pleading with him.

"Jeks has to answer for his crimes." The Doctor tried to explain.

"And what then? Are you gonna hand over everyone who's ever handled a gun, a bullet or a bomb?" She asked sarcastically.

"But they keep coming back, don't you see? Everytime I negotiate I try to understand, but not today, no, today I put the victims first. His, The Masters, the Daleks, all the poor people who _died,_because of MY. MERCY." He spat in a fury, breathing heavily.

Amy pursed her lips for a few seconds. "See...This is what happens when you travel alone for too long. So you listen to me. We can't be like him. We've got to be better than him."

"Amelia Pond." The Doctor said quietly, sighing to himself as he tried to cool off his rage. The emotions inside him boiling and raging a fierce battle to just shoot Jeks on the spot. "Fine. Fine!" He finally cried out. "We think of something else. But frankly, I'm betting on the gunslinger."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, before the familliar teleportation warp sounded from behind the alien doctor, whose tattoo quivered slightly in fear as the Doctor allowed him to come back over the line. Too late as his own creation, the cyborg, appeared behind him.

"Make peace with your gods." Came the metallic voice of the gunslinger, whose gun began to fire up.

"I remember all your names, even now." Jeks all but whispered, his voice quiet but still clear.

"Last chance. Make peace with your gods." The gunslinger repeated, preparing to fire. When no words came from his creator's mouth, he fired. Only for the sheriff to dive inbetween him and the doctor at that exact moment, taking the blast to his own heart.

Amy was too far away from where she was stood with Rory, to make out what the Sheriff's dying words to the Doctor were, but she clearly saw him pass on his badge to her friend, who as the Sheriff took his last breath, stood up with it carefully pinned to his jacket.

As he spoke, his voice was soft, but commanding. "Take Jeks to his cell. If anything happens to him, you'll have me to answer to." The towns people began to move off, doing as the Doctor had ordered them to as he turned back to the cyborg. "This has gone on long enough."

"You are right." The cyborg's deep voice echoed. "You have until noon tomorrow. Give him to me. Or I'll kill you all."

As the cyborg teleported away, the Doctor sighed to himself heavily as he contemplated what needed to be done now. He stood still, with his arms hanging loosely by his side in what looked like defeat.

Somewhat tentatively, Amy made her way over with Rory to stand next to the Timelord. "Doctor...Earlier you mentioned this...Master guy. Who's...Who is he? Who's the Master?" She inquired delicately, almost reluctantly.

The Doctor remained silent and looked at the ground momentarily. "There's someone I need to see at the end of all this..." He said quietly.

* * *

A man was sat by himself at his desk. A desk littered with papers and suchlike, much like you would usually find on a work desk. Then again, most of the papers were about various aliens that had recently been found on Earth and then either detained and released when having been found a suitable place to be released to, or having been killed or died by either purposeful or accidental causes.

Which you would _not_normally find on a typical work desk.

There was no one else anywhere in the vicinity. He had ordered his friends and work mates to go home, to sleep whilst he got everything ship shape after the two days of hectic report writing. Which now needed filing.

The man was tall and broad shouldered. His shirt was tucked into his jeans, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was dark brown and slicked to the side a little. A long coat lay over the back of the chair in which he was lounging in. But as something familiar to him began to materlialize in the small space beside the computers that lead up to his office, he stood up straight and ran to the edge of his office with a huge boy-ish grin on his face.

A rather large blue police box formed out of thin air, the familiar whooshing-like sound that rose and fell melodically accompanying it before it finally fell to an eerie silence. His grin widened as the door started to open.

"Well, well, well." He called out playfully. "I never thought I'd see the day when the _Doctor_dropped in to..." He trailed off as he saw the Doctor come out of the TARDIS with a red haired girl and a boy who faithfully followed behind her. "You've changed. And you've got yourself some new companions."

"Doctor, who's he?" The female asked, her voice sounding very Scottish.

"The name's Captain Jack Harkness, one of the Doctor's previous companions, ma'am." Jack grinned, saluting and giving her a quick wink.

"Uhh, yeah. She's married." The guy behind her called out protectively.

"Shut up." She ordered before turning back to address the captain. "The name's Amy Pond, and this is my husband, Rory."

"Nice to meet you." Jack greeted, nodding his head politely. "Now Doctor, surely you didn't come all the way back here just to see-"

"I held a man at gunpoint, Jack." The Doctor said quietly, his voice barely audiable.

Amy and Rory glanced at him warily, unused to the sudden change in his voice. The coldness. The sorrow. The rage that was boiling behind his mask. Amy swallowed nervously and looked over at Jack to see his reaction. Jack's face had paled, a look of surprise on his face and his mouth gaping open in a small 'o'.

"All I could think of, was how similar he was to me. He'd created a killing machine. In comparison, I'd made myself into that, such a long time ago. I then sought to change. To move on from that _bloody _war. To allow myself to show mercy, but still keep pride in who I was. But looking at him, and what he's done. It showed how...How I've let people die around me because...because of _my_mercy."

"Doc, that's not your fa-"

"JACK." The Doctor exploded. "DON'T TELL ME IT WASN'T MY FAULT. IT WAS. ALL OF IT. THE WAR. THE PEOPLE ON UTOPIA. DANGEROUS SPECIES THAT WERE DYING OUT. THE MASTER. ALL OF THEM. I LET THEM GO. I ALLOWED THEM, TO BE FREE. TO HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO CHANGE. AND BECAUSE OF THAT. PEOPLE AND SPECIES, DIED. BECAUSE OF ME."

The was a silence, in which Jack and the Doctor maintained eye-contact, neither one refusing to look away as the Doctor panted, seething with anger whilst Jack merely folded his arms over his chest, his smile having disappeared completely.

"Amy, Rory." Jack called out to them. "I'm guessing there's still a soundproof cinema room in the TARDIS."

"Uhh, yeah. We watched Marley and Me in there only the other day." Rory nodded in confirmation.

"Good. Why don't you go and choose a nice long film." Jack suggested, his tone flat and brooking no argument.

Amy was about to protest, but Rory put a hand on the inside of her elbow and led her back inside the TARDIS. "Amy, I think Jack's gonna talk to the Doctor. Well, maybe more shouting than talking, and we don't want to be around when he does. There might be history that's strictly between them." He whispered once he had shut the TARDIS door. Not seconds later, his suspicions were confirmed as Jack's loud voice managed to penetrate through the doors. Tugging on her arm, he lead her through the 'bigger on the inside' spacecraft to go and find the cinema.

Meanwhile, Jack's face had morphed into an expression of anger, and he strode forwards and grabbed the front of the Doctor's shirt. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY OF THAT. IT WAS THANKS TO YOU THAT LIVES WERE SAVED. YOU DID WHAT YOU COULD AT EACH OF THOSE TIMES, AND NO ONE ELSE COULD HAVE GIVEN MORE." He shouted directly into the Doctor's face. Jack was a good inch or two taller than the Doctor now, and he had to look down slightly into the man's face as he shouted.

"THEY DIED. BECAUSE OF ME. I AM ALONE. BECAUSE OF ME. AND MY. MERCY." The Doctor hollered back, his hands balling into fists.

Jack's expression became one of fury, and he released the shirt, instead grabbing the Doctor by the arm with one hand and twisting it up behind his back, ignoring his friend's growl of pain whilst he used his other hand to take the Doctor's shoulder, forcing him to walk around the TARDIS and down one set of stairs and another further on until they came to a metal door.

"Let me go Jack." The Doctor growled, trying to fight the captain off, but not succeeding due to the angle which Jack was holding his arm at, which caused him pain with every attempt.

"Ohhhh no you don't Doc." Jack laughed shortly and humourlessly as the door opened with a hiss of pressurized air. The Doctor stared a little as he took in the holding cells that were encased with glass, each one with a bench on one side.

The Doctor's feet began to scrape uselessly along the ground as his grip-less shoes tried to stop him from being dragged forwards towards one of the cells which was being opened by the captain.

"Jack. My mercy, got their Sheriff, Isaac, killed. Isaac jumped infront of a blast meant for Jeks. My, mercy...KILLS PEOPLE. INNOCENT. PEOP-" The Doctor tried to shout, but he cut himself off with a 'oof' as all of the wind was knocked out of him by a pair of legs slamming into his stomach. "Hey, what are you-"

Once again he was cut off, only this time, by a sharp slap that echoed faintly around the small glass encased cell. "You're a little smaller than you used to be Doctor, and that makes this," Jack said, bringing his hand down firmly upon the Doctor's backside, causing him to yelp in surprise, "a lot easier for me."

"Jack Harkness, you're not seriously going t-Yowch!"

Jack raised an eyebrow as he kept one hand on the Doctor's back, pinning him to his lap. "Oh yes I seriously _am_ going to spank you, Doc. And at the moment, that's _Captain_Jack Harkness to you."

"But I-"

"No buts." Jack frowned, letting his hand fall another five times, leaving the Doctor's backside stinging as he bit his lip to keep from crying out again. After that, Jack started to spank the Doctor with a continuous rythm, and the man was shoved forwards slightly with each blow, making him wince in pain as he scowled angrily.

"Jack, I swear to god, if you don't let me up _right now-_" The Doctor started to threaten.

The Torchwood leader merely raised an eyebrow and slipped the shoulder-straps off of the Doctor's shoulders and pulled the Doctor's trousers down to his knees before resuming smacking him with a little more force.

"I've told you once already Doctor, that it's _Captain _Jack." Jack reprimanded him sternly.

"Jesus _Christ._" The Doctor hissed irritably as he reinforced his efforts to stand up, which were absolutely useless against the stronger man. "I don't give a fuck as to whether you're a Captain or a Princess. _Let. Me. Up._"

"Well. If that's the language you want to use and the tone you want to take, Doctor, then we're going to take this all the way." Jack stated in a slightly angry tone as he raised the leg that was supporting his prisoner's lower body up slightly so that his bottom was pushed into the air and his hips were raised high enough for him to hit even more sensitive spots. Jack then grabbed the waistband of the Doctor's boxers, yanking them down to join the trousers before deepening the now bright red on the Doctor's butt.

A hand lashed out in a vain attempt to try and cover the victim's backside, only for Jack to grab the wrist and also pin that tightly to his back and resume spanking him, adding a little more force again.

The Doctor gasped slightly as he gripped Jack's leg, his eyes widening in pain. Then Jack began to scold him in a firm voice as he began spanking the Doctor's upper thighs as well.

"Doctor. I never want to hear of you blaming yourself for things like this ever again. Do I make myself clear?" He questioned.

The Timelord flinched at the question, and he defiantly turned his head away. He could feel tears building up in his eyes, but the last thing he wanted to do now, was to cry.

t tears trail down to his chin and fall off of his face as he began to kick his legs a little.

"I said, do I make myself_ clear_?" Jack repeated, raising his voice as he gave him a hard smack.

"U-Uh-huh." The Doctor replied, his eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Do you understand why I'm doing this?" Jack asked, giving him a somewhat lighter smack.

The Doctor didn't reply at first, and instead he gritted his teeth and remained silent. But as Jack's hand connected with his backside once more, he strained a little and opened up a tiny bit. "Because it's the punishment for all those who died because of my. fucking. mercy." He finally muttered.

Jack kept his charge pinned across his lap, but he paused in his spanking to lean back slightly and undo the black belt around his hips. Giving himself no time to hesitate, he brought the leather belt down hard across both cheeks, making the Doctor howl in pain, trying to scrabble at the stone floor as his legs bent at the knees.

"That is not right, and you know it. Now tell me. Why, am, I, spanking, you." Jack questioned irritatedly.

"I don't know!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"That's not an answer. Why am I doing this?"

"Oh come on Jack. Th-There's no need for this. I just need to go and hunt down all those that I showed mercy to, and then stabbed me in the back." The Doctor said bitterly, a few tears escaping through the corners of his eyes and slowly sliding down the side of his face.

The belt was brought down again a few more times, and the tears started to flow down his cheeks and drip to the floor from his chin. "Ok! Ok I-OW! Give me a minute here! Please Captain! OWCH! AH! PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT!" The Doctor pleaded frantically.

"Oh no you don't. You can damn well answer me through your punishment Doctor." Jack said, thwacking it down again, the slapping noise resounding in the cabin, as well as the Timelord's accompanying howl.

"Ok! B-Because I saw m-m-myself in a war criminal who w-was also c-c-considered a war hero and I l-looked back on my past and blamed th-the deaths of o-others on the merciful side of me!" The Doctor sobbed, taking a few deep breaths.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Took far longer than I would have liked for you to finally come out with that. Now are you gonna do this again?"

"N-No."

"Promise?"

"P-Promise."

"Good." Jack stated. "But personally, I believe that you've put too much pressure on yourself with this, making you do some very bad things. Not naughty, oh no, you overstepped that line. This one deserves a bloody good spanking Doc, one that'll make sure you don't sit down for the next month."

With that, he started swatting the Doctor's already crimson rear-end with renewed vigour and without pause with the leather belt. Making sure that he spanked the spots and upper thighs, his muscled arm giving the Doctor no mercy as he smacked him as hard as he could, using all his strength.

The Doctor couldn't hold back the tears that now spilled down his face uncontrollably, and his hips bucked wildly as agonizing wails built in volume, and his legs thrashed as he fought to get away from his punishment. "JACK. PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU. STOP. I'VE LEARNT MY LESSON. I PROMISE I WON'T BLAME MYSELF. PLEASE!" He screamed, sobs cracking his voice. After at least what must of been another thirty-five hard spanks to his bottom, the Timelord fell limp over the captain's lap and gave in as a final ten, harsh spanks were laid into his rear-end.

"All right then. Up you get Doc." Jack commanded as he released him and helped his friend up, gently pulling the boxers and trousers up over the extremely painful area. The Doctor whimpered as the material brushed over his tender backside, and he lifted his straps up onto his shoulders, his hands trembling as he fixed his bowtie. "Now let me tell you now Doctor," Jack started sternly as he stood up, "you damn well needed that spanking, and you know it. So if I even hear so much of a whisper of you doing something as stupid as that ever again, I'm putting you straight back over my lap and so help me I will find a metal ruler or even a riding crop. Ok?"

The Doctor nodded vigorously and sniffed once. Seconds later he dissolved into a sobbing mess, allowing Harkness to croon softly and envelop his friend in a hug. "M'sorry." The Doctor cried into Jack's chest. "M'so sorry."

Jack merely smirked and ruffled the Doctor's hair. "You're alright, Doc. I'll always be here for you when you need me."

* * *

_**Ok, it had to go a little cute at the end. xD**_

_**And I know it followed the original storyline at first, but hey, I wanted it to. Alright? ^-^  
Please review!**_

**_MugiwaraAkagamiKaizoku._**


End file.
